The present invention relates generally to the field of eyeglasses worn for vision correction, for reduction of glare or for recreational activities. More particularly, this invention pertains to foldable eyeglass frames having decorative ornamentation displayed on the side pieces of the frame.
It is known in the prior art to embellish such eyeglass frames by providing decorative elements on the side pieces, such side pieces herein termed temple frames. It is also known in the prior art to select eyeglass frames according to their decorative elements so as to match the decorative elements of other apparel worn by the user.
As examples, U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,093 and PCT Publications WO 98/23994 and WO 97/44699 each describe an eyeglass frame structure comprising a decorative element of a temple frame that is mounted in a manner such that the decorative element can rotate with respect to the fixed parts of the temple frame from one position in which one decorative aspect of the decorative element is visible to a position in which another decorative aspect of the decorative element is visible.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,842,028 teaches a plastic eyeglass frame having strengthening or decorative inlays permanently fixed into a rectangular cut channel disposed in a temple frame by adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,836 describes an eyeglass frame including a front piece, herein termed a lens frame, having replaceable ornamental lateral extensions to which the temple frame is attached by a hinge means.
One disadvantage of these prior art eyeglass frames is the inability to interchange the decorative designs of the temple frames. Users concerned with using eyeglasses as a fashion accessory consider this a significant shortcoming of the prior art requiring the purchase of additional eyeglass frames in order for the users to effectively coordinate their decorative eyeglasses with their multiple pieces of apparel.
What is needed, then, is an eyeglass frame with rapidly interchangeable decorative inserts that can be easily installed upon and removed from the temple frame without the use of tools other than the user's hands. Such decorative inserts should be as separate, inexpensive and interchangeable parts available in a wide variety of decorative patterns, textures, colors or other variable ornamental features.